The present invention relates to managing control data in a reservation station, and more specifically, to merging control data from multiple sources into a merged control data value.
A reservation station (RS) holds data for an instruction in a processor until all the data is ready to issue. Once ready, the RS transmits the data to an execution unit in the processor targeted by the instruction. The reservation station may permit the processor to fetch and re-use a data value as soon as the value has been computed. Before permitting an instruction to issue, the RS checks if the necessary data has been stored and if the targeted execution unit is free.